Devil's Order
by tuff-when-needed-johnny
Summary: What happened to Dallas Winston beyond he grave? Johnny went to heaven. But someone else already had plans for Dally. All love has been drained from his mind now that he'll never see Johnny again. The Devil gave him an assignment: GET JOHNNY CADE'S SISTER With the help of Tim and Curly Shepard who both died in a recent gun brawl, Dally will stop at nothing until this girl is dead.
1. Cade

"Hey, Cade." Dallas Winston, a "well known hood" walks up to Italy Cade. He'd only talked to her once before... "You got plans tonight?"

"Uh... No..."

"You're having dinner with me... So don't make any."

"What?"

"I'll pick you up at nine."

"Me?"

"I just asked you didn't I?"

"Yeah but why?"

"You're feisty... I like that." He walked off.


	2. 9 o'clock

"Italy Cade." Dally held his hand out.

She took it and walked out of her house.

She lived alone, even though she was fourteen and a half.

Her parents left her to die... somehow she made it through.

They walked behind a guy with black hair in complicated swirls and another guy wih rust colored sideburns.

They walked the same way for a while until: "Are you stalking me?" The black haired guy turned around.

"Oh! No! I!-"

"I wouldn't mind being stalked by someone as pretty as you." Redhead smiled.

"**Hey!** Having fun?" Dallas snarled at them.

"No, you see when I saw this sweetie pie," He motioned to Italy. "I felt a flash of inspiration to stop." Swirly smarted off.

Dally put his arm around Italy's waist and walked off.


	3. Dust of Essence

"Forget the dinner," Dally said. "I think they're going to the same place we were. I don't want to take any chances." He smiled.

Italy had never seen him smile like that.

Dally suddenly, as if instantly, appeared behind her.

He wrapped his arms around her from behind.

Her heart slowed and breathing rate increased as he kissed her neck.

The maroon color drained from her lips then the tan color from her face then the jet black color from her hair.

Her skin was now grey, her lips blue-purple, and her hair white.

She looked young but just dull.

Her eyelids fluttered. Her body fell limp. Her breath left with one exhale.

Dally pulled back, smiling.

He snapped and different colors of dust: blood red, jet black, tan, deep maroon, shot from his fingers to an abandoned building near by, setting it on fire.

He was burning her essence along with her body. Italy wasn't breathing, but if someone found her she'd still have a chance.

Dally carried her to a window and- -BOOM!- ~FLASH!~ Pouring down rain...

Italy gasped and breathed in the tan, black, and maroon dust. The fire shrunk and the color returned to her body.

"Goddammit!" Dally screeched.

Italy started coughing, gasping for air.

Suddenly Dally lifted his hand up and the fire immediately stopped.

Italy breathed in the last of the dust: the blood red. She coughed trying to catch her breath when- -CRASH!-

She jumped and fell out of Dally's arms. She laid on the ground, weak and tired.

"I can't believe it..." Dally mumbled, turning toward the way they came.

"You did this..." Italy whispered. She stood up and started running.

Dally turned back around. "What are the odds?- NO!"

Dally jumped down from out of nowhere and snatched her up from behind.

He gripped her shoulders, her right shoulder in his left hand and vice versa.

"You think you can get away from me?" He scowled, tightening his grip on her.

"NO!" Italy shrieked with the voice she had left, struggling to get free.

She could barely breathe as it was but because his arms were strangling her ribs she was basically suffocating.

"Ohhh no, I ain't losin' you again. Lets go."


	4. Give Me The Gun

Tim Shepard, Curly Shepard, and Dally cornered Italy in an alleyway up against the far back brick wall.

"Why won't you just leave me alone!" she shrieked.

"Get it through your skull child!" Dallas snapped and turned back to the two. "If we finish it now no one will know our mistake! I hate angels and the last thing I want right now is to hear a lecture on this!"

The two nodded and Dally pulled a heater out of his pocket.

"NO!" Italy screamed. "_PLEASE_!"

"Don't you get it Cade!? There's nothing you can do! Face the facts! Just hurry up and get this over with so I can go home and sleep..." Curly moaned.

"Sorry." Tim turned to Italy and -click!- loaded the gun. "It's just so sad that I have to turn a beautiful little creature like you into a bullseye target." He grinned.

"Don't! Please!"

POW!

Italy ducked down just in time that the bullet struck the brick wall.

"She's got guts, I'll give her that..." Curly mumbled.

"**HEY**!" They looked at Dally.

"Tim gimme the gun." Tim handed Dally the gun.

He pointed it up at the sky and loaded it with a -click!-. He raised his eyebrows. "I'll do it." He said in a lighter voice.

He pointed the gun down from the sky aiming at her chest.

He stepped forward a bit, stroked the side of her head, and stepped back.

He nodded at Curly and Tim. They grabbed her arms and held her still against the wall.

Dally smiled as his finger went for the trigger.

She looked pleadingly at Tim. "I'm sorry." He mouthed.

Italy squeezed her eyes shut and scrunched up against the wall.

"*Edward I love you." She said in a shaky tear-laced whisper.

There's no way out of this one...

(*Edward- Italy's best and **only** friend)


End file.
